


Barrio Sta. Ana

by remedioshername



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Angst, Black Mirror - Freeform, Episode: s03e04 San Junipero, Is this angst, M/M, san junipero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remedioshername/pseuds/remedioshername
Summary: 1978 under the Martial Law. People are only allowed to be outside their house until 12mn. This is Joven's first time to go out. Despite his parent's disapproval. He meets Jose, a loyal customer at Roberto's, the local's go-to bar.





	Barrio Sta. Ana

_Ikaw Ang Aking Mahal_ by VST & Co. plays in the background. Joven enters the bar, hoping to have a good time by himself. 

The place is full tonight. Dancing through the music of the song playing on the speakers. Joven tries to walk in towards the bar counter, it was a wrong night to wear a turtle neck in this place, he thought. As soon as he reaches the counter, he ordered a soda. "Kunyari magkausap tayo." a man, wearing a t-shirt and a denim jeans said while putting his right arm around Joven's shoulder. 

"Jose! Please, kailangan nating mag-usap." a woman said who walked towards them. "Please?" she's pretty, Joven thought. She's almost the same height as him, but not the man, who's a bit taller than both of them.

"Hindi pwede. Need to catch up with Jeffrey tonight. Tagal na naming 'di naguusap. Mahaba-habang usapan 'to." the man, who was Jose, said. The girl scoffs and walks out. He laughs. "Mga babae talaga. Salamat pala!" he takes out his right arm on Joven's shoulder to offer a handshake. "Ako si Jose. Jose Bernal. Ngayon lang kita nakita dito."

Joven took the handshake and smiles. "Ah, oo. First time kong pumunta sa ganitong lugar. Joven. Joven Hernando." they smiled at each other. Joven never felt this way before. Meeting and interacting with other people except his family and professors. This is all new to him.

"Marunong ka bang sumayaw?" Jose asked. Joven shakes his head, he doesn't dance. _Bonggahan_ now plays over the speakers. Jose grabs Joven's arms in the dance floor and he starts dancing. "LET! IT! ALL! OUT!" Jose screams towards Joven. He didn't have a choice. They're inside the dance floor, so he starts dancing. Too many first times today.

After dancing, the two of them got back to the bar counter. Ordering a rum coke to drink away their thirst. Joven is now all smiles. He hadn't had moments like this. It's all new to him. "Anong nakapagpapunta sa'yo dito? Sa Roberto's?" Jose asked, shifting Joven's mood into a bit serious.

"May problema. Sa bahay. Gusto ko lang mag-liwaliw. Takasan yung problemang kinakaharap namin ngayon." he answered. Jose nods, understanding what Joven said.

He drinks his alcohol, "Alam mo, ganyan din ako sa una. Pero kinalaunan, pumupunta na rin ako dito araw-araw. Nag-eenjoy ako dito. Malayo sa realidad." he explains. After finishing his drink, he drags Joven in his arm again, but this time outside. "Ah, shit. Payong! Nakalimutan ko magdala ng payong." Jose said when they reached outside the bar. Joven laughs. 

"Takbo tayo..." he suggested. Jose looks at him, startled with the idea. But there's no harm in trying.

When they reached an empty waiting shed, Joven sits down. Followed by Jose who sat beside him. "Kamusta naman so far?" Jose asked. Joven looks at him, then his watch. It's 11:00pm.

Joven stands up. "I had fun, Jose. Pero malapit na mag-curfew. I don't want to be in jail. Salamat, maraming salamat!" he said and walks away from the waiting shed. Leaving Jose alone.

**One week later**

Joven enters the bar. Finding Jose, talking to a new girl in a table. Jose didn't saw him and headed straight to the dancefloor. He found a new friend, he's too late.

He's drinking a soda at the bar counter. Waiting for the night to be finish. Jose ordered at Roberto in the counter, rum coke, and waits for it. "Jose..." Joven blurts out.

"O-Oh... You're here." he said. When his drink was placed at the counter, Jose quickly walks out the counter. O Lumapit Ka was the next song being played. 

"Jose... Galit ka ba?" Joven, shouting a bit, asked. He was shocked at Jose's reaction. "Bakit ba ayaw mo akong kausapin?" he follows him through the back door. With their drinks in their hands still.

"Please, just leave me alone, Joven." Jose said, throwing his drink away. But the glass, instead of breaking, it came back to how it was in the first place. "I don't need people coming back to me and leaving me in the end." he explains and walks out. Joven didn't tried to catch Jose. He gets the glass across the sidewalk and gives it back to the barista. 

He founds an empty table and sat down, letting Jose's words sink inside him. 

**One week later**

He goes back. Again. Hoping to find Jose to explain his side to him. But he looked around Roberto's, not finding him. Where could Jose be? "Uy! Baka nakita mo si Jose ngayon?" he asked the barista at the bar counter.

"Try mo sa Haus of Angels." the barista answered. He knows where that is. Joven nods and leaves Roberto's instantly.

When he enters the Haus of Angels, it was different. Too much of sex and drugs. The place was sickening for him. He tries to find him but with how the place's lights and surrounded by people who are making out, he didn't saw him. "Pst! Ikaw yung kasama ni Jose nung isang araw?" a woman, who's the same height he has asked.

"Yup... Baka nakita mo sya?" instead of having an answer, she laughs.

"You're his another victim... But try looking at the 90s or 2000s. He might be there..." the woman said and heads inside Haus of Angels. He immediately gets out the place, disappointed.

**One week later**

1996\. It was the year of new music.

Roberto's, same name, same bar, different setting, different music. Rivermaya is playing live their hit song, _214_ , with the audience, singing along. He goes into the bar counter and didn't found him after looking all over the place.

He came out the bar, just as Eraserheads finished their song, _Kilala_. He sat down sat down at the waiting shed, thinking if he should continue finding Jose or not.

**One week later**

Joven runs towards Jose, who quickly walks out Roberto's as soon as he saw him. When Joven catches Jose, he took his breath and talks, "Hindi naman ako mangiiwan eh." Joven said. Making Jose speechless.

"Do you honestly think that I would believe you?" he asked Joven. He was about to leave but Joven stopped him.

"Why would I leave if I permanently leave here, Jose?" he asks back. No one dared to talk between them. Jose doesn't know how to properly answer Joven back.

The two stayed at a nearby carinderia, eating a porridge. "Mas pinili kong manirahan dito sa Barrio Sta. Ana kesa tuluyang mamatay. Tutal andito na rin naman parents ko, why not be with them right?" Joven explains. Jose is still quiet. Absorbing about Joven's situation. "Na-aksidente ako. Car accident. Kasama yung friends ko. Ako lang yung binawian ng buhay sa aming lima. But that was 6 years ago..." he added. "Ikaw?" he asked Jose.

"Ako? Comatose. Sinabi ng mom ko na i-try daw ito. Itong pagpunta ko ng Barrio Sta. Ana para makapagusap kami ng family ko." Jose explained. "Pero 4 years ago pa nung huli naming kita. Hindi ko na alam kung anong balita sa kanila." 

"Wait, bakit ka pala napunta ng 2009?" Joven asked. 

"Kasi—" 

**Jose wakes up from being in a coma. The device that is connected on his right side of the brain was disconnected.**

**He was still recovering, having a hard time with his motor skills as he was sleeping for years. Truly, it was a miracle for him and a sigh of relief for his parents.**

**A few months after he was awake, he quickly learned how to do his usual routine. He researched about the accident that occured 6 years ago, to learn more about Joven and to visit his grave.**

**When he reached Manila Memorial, he cleaned Joven's gravestone and put flowers on top of it. He said his short prayer and headed of.**

_**The technology, Barrio Sta. Ana, is only given to the hospital staff, patients, the elders, and to the death. Depending on the person involved's willingness and as well as their family.** _

 


End file.
